


Restless

by oisforoblivion



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Changing POVs, Childhood Trauma, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Knife Wounds, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, the countdown, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Neil knew he fucked up when he decided to fall.His runaway life had came to an halt over a stupid accident he shouldn't have had, and now, when his greatest nightmares had its claws looming over him, he had to face something far more dangerous than a cast. In a house that opened up to him, he was learning to feel, and wish.It was too late to try and hold on when he already fell.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, andreil - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 195





	1. The Fall

He was stupid.

So fucking stupid.

“Stay still boy, it’s just a plaster,” the woman said, slightly squeezing his shoulder as he gritted his teeth hard enough to send a significant amount of ache down his neck. He was trying not to groan - heck, not to do _anything_ \- but it was hard considering his ankle was countering with hot shots of pain.

“I hate this,” he said sure that he’d have dental problems after this. He lift up to see the abomination that was left of his ankle, but before he had the height to do so, he was gently pushed down to the bad he laid on.

She was blocking his vision with her arm and head, clearly worried but slightly amused over his excruciating pain. “I know,” she said. “But we both know that the damage isn’t severe. Doctor said that you will be fine in a month.”

“I’m fine now,” he exhaled painfully.

A _month._

He couldn’t make a fucking week alive in this situation. He was sure they’d be at his tail the moment he checked out, hell, he was even surprised that they weren’t here yet. " _Well, at least I will be in pain for a lot shorter,"_ he thought to himself. This didn’t particularly cheer him up.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his thumbs, feeling the panic creeping slowly from the behind. He could feel a very persistent vein throbbing on the back of his head, assisting the heartbeat to catch up. He tried to calm himself down - a success as far as he could see, the woman was not catching on at all - but everytime the he envisioned how his ID was handed to admissions clerk, the throbbing doubled. He wasn’t afraid of their quality, not at all, this was the ID he still used after his mother, and she worked with only the best. What he was afraid of was the trail he left behind. His mother did work with the best, but it was, after all, left from her. He’d been using this identity for quite some time now, and even though he was more careful than ever, he could never predict kinks that might’ve occurred. Kinks like _this_.

“I _really_ hate this,” he sighed restlessly.

He looked at the woman, and to his surprise she looked as if she was contemplating something. He didn’t know what it was about, but he just hoped that she wasn’t re-evaluating his situation. It wasn’t the prettiest way to meet someone, not even for his standards.

He fell.

That’s what he did.

He woke up that morning with a twisted feeling in his stomach. He was up from the hostel he had been staying in for the last couple of days and out before the sun hit his bed from the tinted window. The place was a shithole, but so was their customers, and it was the cheapest place he could find that never asked anything, including a name. He paid in advance, a week was the most he could give in for at a time, and simply extended if needed. This time, he didn’t need to do that though, because three more days to extend, he knew something wasn’t right.

He didn’t know what tipped him off, or _them_ either, but they were on his ass half an hour later, just when he thought he was being paranoid. Cut to the ten excruciating minutes of chase, half sprinting half blending to the crowd (which was not much), where he got to lose them after managed to climb onto a fucking rooftop from an open access gate of a corner joint. He stayed up there for over an hour, afraid to move an inch from where he was. With all the blood rushing to his ears, he didn’t get to hear what they were saying much, but those words that came out of her blood red mouth on that magical moment of reunion reached him with crystal clarity.

_There you are, Junior._

He shivered. The woman standing next to his bed turned at him.

So he stayed there. He stayed until he could breathe again, until his legs could move and he could replace those echoes with older ones.

_Never stop running. Don’t ever look back. You can’t give up._

~~_Never tired of playing tag with you._ ~~

But when he did get up - that’s the part which is _stupid_ \- he didn’t go back down where he came. No, he didn’t. Instead, he thought, “ _If people catch me going down the stairs, I’ll be in trouble and I can’t risk causing a scene. Oh, a fire escape ending a floor above the ground! Perfect!”_

He landed the first drop onto the stairs but the drop to the ground was, literally, a drop. Just as he was about to land, throwing his legs over the handle for a safe jump, he managed to land his foot right on a spray paint can and slip over the edge. His grip wasn’t tight enough yet, and even though he managed to slow down the fall, he couldn’t keep that foot from taking the toll of the fall.

Up to that point, he never really felt anything towards street artists or even vandals in general, but his hatred on that particular person kind enough to leave the can around was unmeasurable. “ _And my charming luck._ ” Maybe those people were the reason why the fire escape didn’t reach ground. The amount of graffiti and half finished paintings did confirm some of his suspicions.

She found him there. Maybe five minutes after the “accident”, while he was laying down unable to clock down the pain or what happened, she passed from the narrow end of the alley he was in, and ran to him the moment she realized what happened. She looked like a bright person in her forties with nothing but occasional grey strings among her pale brown hair and laugh lines to indicate her age. When she saw him under the stairs with that cursed spray paint can, surrounded by graffitis, she just added two and two together (even if it was wrong).

From that point on, she just proved act after act how nice of a person she was. She drove him to a small clinic when he nearly had another episode as she mentioned a hospital, offered a donut from a large box full of them with more variety he has seen in his entire _life_ (someone must really like sweets), and most importantly, didn’t ask anything she realized he wasn’t comfortable with, which was frankly everything.

The only thing he did have to give her though, and the clinic too, was his name and the document that “proved” that.

He glanced at the woman next to him, who still looked thoughtful but determined when she looked at the phone on her hand. It was then, when he realized that he didn’t even ask for her name since the moment she found him in the alley. She looked back at him for a second buzzing she will be back in a second, and alarm bells started ringing in his ears.

“Neil Abram Josten?”

Neil jumped.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the only doctor at the clinic, Abby Winfield if he remembered correctly, smiled at him with a small file in her arms. “I wanted to talk to you about the extents of your injury and what you should refrain from for these few weeks. Is it okay for you to do that now?”

“Yeah,” he said, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be able to keep any promises. “Sure.”

The woman entered with a triumph smile on her face, contently adjusting her narrow-rimmed glasses. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Abby, is it okay for me to tune in too?” She turned to him this time. “If you also allow me so.”

He hesitantly approved.

“Of course, no problem for me either then. Now, Neil,” he tried hard to swallow the bile down his throat. “First of all, we should settle that you didn’t break your ankle.”

He guessed that much. Even though it was swallowed double its size, his ankle wasn’t facing anywhere it shouldn’t, and the pain felt more peripheral than central down his ankle. But still it didn’t stop him from letting go of a breath he was holding in for a while.

“However,” she continued, “it doesn’t mean that it didn’t take any damage. If you are comfortable with me describing what happened I will continue.” Neil nodded and the doctor continued. “It looks as if it was twisted to an extent that it damaged the ligaments there, and also came really close to breaking of the bone with a blunt force up its corner. Now, we really should be keeping track of that trauma or it really may cause a headache someday. For now, though, all you need to do is make at least three weeks through with a plaster and crutches, and not to step on that foot as it may become tempting in a week. But I think you can pull it off.” She smiled.

Neil doubted that.

“I will prescribe some painkillers in case you want some, and also I highly recommend you to see me as we take that plaster off. I will show some workouts that’ll help your ankle to build back its strength. Do you have any questions or problems?”

~~“ _I’m fucked._ ”~~ “No, I… don’t have any.” ~~Except that he was gonna die.~~

“Okay, I’ll be preparing your documents for checkout. Your paperworks have already been taken care of.” She winked at the woman radiating happiness from her corner. “Also, do you need a ride?”

Then the woman interrupted. “He doesn’t need one Abby, thanks.” Abby looked at her, slightly lifting her brow, but the woman just smiled, bright enough to leave no doubts, to Neil’s dismay. She had a contagious aura.

After Abby left, the woman turned at Neil, taking a deep breath for what she was about to say. But before that, Neil had to stop her for a moment to right at least one wrong he did. Being on the run meant he was rusty on human to human interactions.

“I need to say something,” he said. “I… you have been helping me a lot since you found me, thank you so much for that. And also, I’ve come to realize that I didn’t catch your name. Sorry for not asking earlier.”

She smiled, brighter, he might add. “Betsy Dobson,” she chimed. “But my friends call me Bee.”

Bee. That woman really was something.

“This brings us to the question I wanted to ask,” she continued. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

Neil wasn’t shocked. He did take it on a surprise a bit, yes, but it wasn’t that he didn’t anticipate this question to come. He looked homeless (he _was_ homeless), and he didn’t mention a single person or relative the whole time. And Bee being her, probably realized that he was holding more than he let on with evading everything on the small talk they made in the car for him to lift his thoughts away from the pain. She looked sharp, and she had a trustworthy air around her.

So he told her the truth. He knew his mother would be shivering down her bones the moment he opened his mouth, but he didn’t feel like stopping. This has been a long day.

“No,” Neil Josten said. “No, I don’t.”

“Well, I made a few phone calls, and my boys said that they’d be okay with an extra pair of hands at home. You don’t need to think about paying me back, and you’ll be free to leave whenever you want. So, what do you say?”

He thought into it. He really did. He thought about the threat he was in, the risk he was putting others into, though he knew it wasn’t Lola’s style to mess things up with collateral damage. So while he thought into it, he also didn’t have the energy to deny the positive sides. He was tired. And needy of some reassurance. If that day showed him anything, it was that his life was coming to an abrupt end, wanted or not. Spending his last days at a single place, not thinking about his next step or the ways he can be hurt for the first time would be nice. So Neil thought into it. But his mother’s screams were way too drowned to reach him.

“Yes.” Neil Josten said. “Yes, I’d like to come.”

Shit was out of Neil’s hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone.  
> I don't know how many people are gonne see this, but the ones that do, thank you for reading. This is the first time ever that I've even attempted to write a fanfiction, so this is gonna be a wild ride for me.  
> Please comment what you think about it if you can, and also I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> I can't comment about the frequency of incoming chapters will be, because, I literally have no idea how I'll manage and this wasn't even supposed to be a long work, but shit happens and I will try to come back as fast as I can. For myself as well as you.  
> Anyways, this has been a long note and I don't even know if anyone will see it, so... bye.


	2. The Sweet Deal

Andrew had it enough.

“Fuck it.”

With one move, he threw the book he was reading next to him on the couch and made his way towards the door. It was close to midnight and he knew most places would be closed but he wanted to take his chances.

“The hell are you doing?”

He turned towards Aaron, trying to calm his nerves down enough that he wouldn’t sucker punch him then and there. “The hell _I’m_ doing? What the fuck did _you_ think when you made me do _this_?”

Aaron looked unfazed. While it did annoy him that he was, it just showed how much they both changed since they learned to live with each other. Aaron was used to his outbursts (as well as his emotionless episodes) at this point, and Andrew himself has progressed enough that he did not think see blood everytime Aaron and he had a conflict. It did, weirdly enough, warmed his heart - but no kind of personal development could keep him from ripping Aaron’s head from his body if he got slightly closer to the edge.

“You’re overreacting,” he waved his hand. “You will not die if you eat healthy for two more days.”

“Do you even hear the words you speak? This body runs on sugar and more sugar. I am _this_ close to riding off the edge, and Aaron, I _will_ kill you first when that happens.”

“Yeah, well after that you can chuck down a jar of Nutella as you want, I thankfully won’t be alive to see that horrendous scene.”

“Chocolate isn’t sugar, idiot.”

“I can’t believe that we are twins with those words coming out of your mouth.”

“I can’t believe we look _exactly_ the same but you still think sugar is bad.”

“Do you,” Aaron said. “Do you want me to explain what is happening in your body right now, trying to make any sense out of that much processed sugar? The only thing keeping you alive is that asshole factor.”

“Sweets are keeping me alive, Minyard. And you are going to send me to grave with your own two biologist hands and the stupid promise you made me make.”

“Andrew it’s just a week, hold on a bit more, will you?”

Andrew looked around. He looked like he was brooding, but actually his brain was screaming in terror as it could feel the last bits of the strawberry shortcake he ate for breakfast - causing this whole ordeal to begin with - disappearing into oblivion. Aaron quite literally screamed at him that day - some nonsense about fructose syrup being bad - and dared him to not even lick a single sugar cube for a week. He didn’t know how it got to that point, but he accepted the challenge and now he has been suffering for days.

Aaron was looking at him with squinted eyes, probably trying to make up his emotional state. Something he tried to copy from Bee, but failed consistently. This lifted his moods up a bit.

“Boys, what if I offer something?”

They both turned at Bee, standing on the corner of a door frame with a purple blanket over her shoulders effectively being protected from the cold under that fluffy wool. She has apparently been watching them for quite some time, by the way how comfortable she looked there, and had a mischievous smile curling up her lips. She moved on towards the kitchen, signing the boys to follow up. The twins looked at each other then followed suit.

“So,” she opened the cupboard holding ungodly amounts of cocoa powder, but her hand brushed past them to reach the winter tea mix. “You guys know about the new place downtown.”

“Bee, no,” Aaron started to object but she stopped him before moving on.

Andrew said nothing.

“I have an errand tomorrow morning which falls into the real close quarters of that general direction-”

“So it’s far off,” Aaron stated.

“-and I was thinking about paying a visit. To see around, obviously.”

“What’s the catch?” Andrew demanded. Of course he knew about that place. It was the biggest donut store in the city, making every type of it that you can think of. But it was a luxury brand. Hella expensive for casually buying some then guilt tripping after (never for Andrew’s case, but still), but the reviews the place got was so over the top he had a physiological need to get some.

She smiled even more, and started measuring some amount of tea into two tea-balls. The stove-top was heating the water with a deep hum. “I wanted to see if it’s worth it before Nicky visited. I gotta prepare you know?”

“Deal,” Aaron said.

“Wait, what? You don’t get to decide that,” Andrew opposed.

“I know you’d agree the moment you heard about Eden’s. Just speeding the process up by skipping the cutscene where you act like you are in deep thoughts.”

“We have a month until Nicky gets here. Maybe I don’t want to spend that much time aimlessly without the only thing keeping me sane?”

Aaron shrugged. “More reasons to agree.”

Bee cut to the conversation, adding, “This time we won’t be asking you to cut off the sweets completely, but a definitive change will be made in your dietary style.”

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Aaron argued.

“Deal,” Andrew said.

“Great!” Bee chimed and placed two cups of hot scarlet tea on the counter for them and went on to prepare one for herself.

She always prepared it “when the mood called”, with her words, and it was one of the rare things that all three of them enjoyed the same. Andrew hated tea to his bones, sans a few selected ones. For him, the sweet and sour fragrance of winter tea was too appealing to deny.

Aaron, on the other hand, was an insufferable health junkie molecular biologist, and could list main compounds that made this tea good on top of his head. He usually did stuff like that particularly to piss Andrew off, but Andrew knew there was that special something in his personality that made him exceptionally annoying.

They spent the night in peace, hot tea in their disposal and in calm silence, apart from small untiring conversations. Andrew was grateful for everything he had then, everything given to himself and Aaron by people whom he could never replace, from the moment Nicky adopted both of them and ran, to that exact moment; drinking hot tea from _his_ cup that said _‘It wasn’t me, it was the one-armed man!’_.

"So what happened to Katelyn?" Bee asked Aaron. "She hasn't been visiting in a while."

"Her midterms have already started," Aaron said. "Other than that, she is doing fine. We are doing fine. In fact," he stopped for a brief moment, "I've been thinking about proposing after graduation."

"Aaron, I'm so happy for you!" Bee exclaimed.

"Thanks..." he said. "But I haven't brought it up to her yet. So, I don't really know…"

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew said. "She has been putting up with me for four years, and I've been nothing but a bitch with her. She passed my test already."

"The fuck do you mean _test_?" Aaron snapped. "She really took all that in and thought you hated her guts! I spent _nights_ trying to console her!"

Andrew shrugged. "I didn't say I never hated her. You were under my responsibility and I wasn't going to just let another woman hurt you."

Aaron was about to oppose but silenced down after hearing his words. He only shook his head and looked down at his hands. "No one will like you if you don't start thinking about yourself for once."

"Kein interesse, danke." He added, "You know, I really toned it down after the second year, and she even managed to initiate some conversations with this Asshole™. She is a keeper."

"I… um, yeah," Aaron struggled to find words to say, he still looked kinda pissed at Andrew (not that deviant from the normal), but most was gone. "I'm opening up to her when her exams are over. I… yeah, it's good."

“Just go and text your disgusting girlfriend already.”

Aaron left to his room and after a proud glance at Andrew's direction, Bee also said she will be leaving to sleep.

"I'll be up early tomorrow but we can have breakfast together after, you don't have to wake up with me."

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Unless someone is dying, don't you dare wake me up."

She smiled. "That's a word."

Andrew, being left alone, picked up the book he threw earlier from the couch and jumped in there instead. After an hour or two of reading and generally spending time like that, he retreated to his room. Burying himself under his giant blanket, he prepared to not wake up until he smelled fresh donuts.

\---

He woke up to the sound of the ringing phone.

Swiping the phone open, he waited for the other end to speak.

“Andrew,” Bee waited for him to answer, but after being confident that he was listening she continued. “Is Aaron with you? If not, I can call him separately.”

“Hold on,” Andrew groaned, trying to leave the morning grumpiness behind to not break any hearts. He threw off the unbearable weight of the blanket, leaving the sheets a mess. He checked Aaron’s room, then the kitchen, but he wasn’t around.

“He’s not here.” Probably gone to shop for breakfast.

Betsy sighed. “I hoped to get your approval at the same time,” she continued after stopping for a second. “I promised to not to wake you up unless it’s a life or death situation. There is a boy…”

Andrew was listening.

“Well… he fell. He is injured and it seems like he has no one. Probably so for a while.”

The sound of keys on the lock echoed from outside the door, and Aaron came in with grocery bags. When he saw Andrew awake and talking to the phone in the middle of the hall, he sant a quizzical look at him.

“It’s Beei” Andrew said and told her that Aaron just came in.

“Perfect, can you put this on the speaker?”

Aaron shot another look at Andrew but followed him to the couch after he signed so. Opening the speakers, Bee repeated what she said so far.

“He probably needs help but has been avoiding every subject I’ve tried opening up. At first I thought that he slipped while graffiting but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Well, don’t bring him in,” Aaron said. “What if he is a real trouble? A thief? A serial killer?”

“I don’t think he is a serial killer, Aaron.”

“They are possibilities Bee, and you said yourself that you don’t know anything about him.”

“He just… he has a really heavy air around him. Sad, troubled. Something tells me that I shouldn’t let him go like this.”

“There is just no way-”

“Did you ask him yet?” Andrew asked, cutting Aaron.

“No, I needed to get an approval from you first,” she stated.

“Bring him in, I can deal with a bastard if he proves to be a trouble.”

Aaron looked at him like he thought they both were crazy. Andrew understood why he reacted like this - maybe that was the correct way - but he couldn’t abandon a person when he had a chance to help. After a second, Aaron shook his head and said he’ll leave it to them.

“Don’t,” Andrew said. “We live under the same roof.”

He sighed. “I get what you think, about the boy, I mean. Fine. Let’s help this soul out. I’m not taking for granted of what we have right now, but I wouldn’t chase him down if he refused your offer either.”

“Thank you, boys. I’ll ask him now.” She sounded extremely relieved and joyful. After she closed the phone, they both sat in silence for a while. Aaron was clearly reevaluating his answer, but it didn’t look like he changed his mind either. He let out another sigh and turned to Andrew.

“In case something goes wrong on his part, you will be the one sending him away.”

Andrew neither confirmed nor denied, but he knew Aaron already knew that would be the case, even if he hadn’t asked. He left the phone there, and spoke as he made way towards his still warm bed.

“This time, not even a death gives you the right to wake me up. If the phone rings, open it. I won’t open my eyes until someone throws a donut at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn't think this many people would see this. 200? Holy shit.  
> Also, one whole-ass chapter in two days? What the hell is happening?  
> Thank you so much for your support, and hope to see you in the next chapters.


	3. Pillows

Neil shuffled in his seat, already having second thoughts of what he was doing.

His crutches was right next to him towards the door, seat pushed as back as possible to stretch his right leg. If you’d ask him, he was under the effect of some drug when he made the decision to follow along, but his mind was way too clear for that to be the case. The only explanation was that he was going mad, but he suspected that long before he broke anything.

Looking around, he tried to find something, _one thing_ familiar in this cozy red car to not throw himself out with panic, but the ones that _did_ find were trouble. Visions of the last time he was riding shotgun in a car rushed behind his eyes, and he had the resist the urge to look at the back seats to find crimson washed over them.

He shook his head to dispel the memories.

They arrived at their destination sooner than he thought they would - their car rides never took less than hours - and they stopped at the curb of a large house. It looked modern and would be considered a nice place in general, but Neil was having a tunnel vision of the dark wooden door to where he would live his last days.

Betsy hopped off the car and she helped him to get out by opening his door. She also offered to carry his only bag, but Neil refused. He was grateful that she didn’t push further.

He followed Betsy through the gate, after examining the outside for possible escape routes (knowing none would be accessible for him with that ankle), and watched her to take out a large key-chain. The house had one main entrance, but lots of windows.

“Boys, I’m home!”

_Home._

The place was comfortably decorated, with not a lot going on but lots of pillows on every couch. Neil hadn’t really thought into “the boys” Betsy seemed to refer a lot to before then, and he just wished that he wouldn’t regret it before stepping in.

A blond head leaned out of the kitchen door on the left, and after a moment of glance at Betsy’s direction he turned his gaze towards him. It lingered there more than he would’ve been comfortable with, but he stayed still until the investigation was over.

“Andrew is at his room,” the boy said. “He was pretty upset that he woke up from his beauty slumber this morning so I’d suggest you to bring a donut, and hope he wakes up with the smell alone.”

Betsy agreed to go where this Andrew person was, and took the box of donuts with her. When she left, the boy shot out another glance at his direction, and disappeared behind the door. Neil followed him, careful to not slip on the shiny kitchen floor.

He was chopping some vegetables by the time he entered, and dumped them to a pot on the stove immediately after. He opened the fridge to grab some eggs and stopped. Murmuring something behind his breath, too low for Neil to understand, he turned back and dragged a chair. At first, Neil didn’t understand what was happening, but when he persistently stayed there, holding the back of the chair and looking at him, he realized it was for him to sit.

“Oh,” Neil said. “Thank you.”

He shrugged murmuring “It’s nothing,” and continued cracking eggs and beating them, but this time, it wasn’t as excluding as before.

“So you fell,” he said, not waiting for confirmation. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Neil responded.

He nodded and a silence followed until the next question. “You aren’t allergic of anything, right? Nothing you loathe as food?”

“Nothing that I know of,” he said. “Though I can’t say I am a fan of really sweet things.”

He froze for a second, and smirked. “What a great timing.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just feel like these few weeks are going to be more fun than I imagined.” Neil didn’t understand what he was talking about, but he remained silent.

He fully turned towards Neil before he spoke. “It’s Aaron.”

“Neil.”

He nodded and poured the eggs onto the pan. Right on queue, Betsy entered.

She was followed by another boy, another Aaron, as far as he could see. _Twins._ A wild concept to Neil as he never really met a pair before, but he didn’t think it was going to be that hard to differentiate them.

Andrew was wearing head to toe in black, contrary to his twin, and even from his chair Neil could count five piercings on his right ear. They were short, shorter than him, but especially Andrew had the built of a professional athlete. His hair was tousled but it still managed to look styled somehow, and his gaze struck Neil the way Aaron’s hadn’t. They somehow looked deeper, glassy with sleeplessness, and the way they travelled on him was less invasive yet more definite than he felt over Aaron’s.

Neil somehow felt the need to run away on the sight of him, but it was a goal hard to physically achieve.

“Neil,” Betsy said. “I suppose you have already met Aaron,”- he responded, “Done,” -”so this is Andrew. Andrew, this is Neil.”

Andrew was still looking at him, and finally, probably thinking he he had seen enough, his gaze moved towards the crutches and the plaster starting below his shin. “Hmm.” His eyes moved down, and focused on the bag on the kitchen floor. With a swift move he grabbed it and walked out of the kitchen.

“Hey, what the hell?” Neil exclaimed, partly ashamed that he didn’t see that coming.

Andrew tracked back to the room, everything Neil has freely dangling over his shoulder. “I thought you’d get the prompt. Follow me.”

Neil looked at Betsy, who was apparently expecting some kind of scene to occur, and she kindly nodded at Neil. “We have a spare bedroom on this floor, he’ll show it to you. I can help you too?”

“I’ll deal with him Bee,” Andrew said. “I can carry him if he needs it. So now, you coming? Or should I go on and just carry you?”

Neil was unamused.

He followed Andrew to the room and watched him drop the bag next to the bed. The room was small, but big enough that he’d be more comfortable than he ever was. There was a closet, a small nightstand with a lamp on it and a single bed, extra blanket covering the bottom half of the fluffed bedding. He didn’t know what was all their problem with pillows, and he just couldn’t make sense out of the giant double pillows standing back to back.

“There are additional beddings in the closet but you can for whatever. Our rooms are upstairs, but we usually hang out at this floor, you won’t need to come up.” - _don’t come up_ \- “Any questions?”

“Not currently.”

“Good. Then it leaves it to the questions that I have,” Andrew said, “Neil.”

He braced for impact.

“Those,” Andrew said. “I assume that they aren’t a fashion statement,” he came closer, not averting his gaze from Neil’s eyes. “Though I must admit they are of really good quality. Unless you get really close or were looking for it, you can’t differ them from reals.”

Neil involuntarily touched under his eye. It didn’t even take much time, and Andrew already clocked out one of his defenses. He would need to remind himself to be much more cautious around him, but another part of his brain was busy pondering which of the two was how Andrew found out.

“They are prescribed.”

Andrew stared beneath his eyelids, then exhaled while raising a brow. “I’d like to meet the doctor who prescribed colored lenses to a homeless,” he said. “Who are you hiding from?”

_What the hell-that was too soon-too fast-he didn’t prepare-he wasn’t prepared-fuck-how did he-_

“One at a time,” Neil found himself saying, his head dizzy with fear. “One question each, at a time. You asked your question, it’s my turn now.”

Andrew was examining him, the way he touched the scar on his shoulder with panic and looked where his bag was, but he responded with a single word. “Interesting.”

“Breakfast is ready!” Aaron yelled from the kitchen. “Be five minutes late and the only donuts you sniff will be in your dreams!”

“Shut up, Minyard!” Andrew responded, but his eyes were still glued to him. Neil could only wonder how someone could look that intense for that long _anywhere_ without getting bored of it. He wanted to scrape his eyes away already, but he needed to behave if he wanted to survive for a little longer.

“You can ask your question later,” Andrew said, drawing his attention. “Don’t worry, I will solve you.”

“I am not an equation.”

“No, you aren’t,” he said. “You are an unknown, waiting to be found.”

Andrew left, and the first thing Neil did was to stuff those pillows into the closet where he wouldn’t see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty week.  
> Another one around the corner.  
> Couldn't really deliver with this chap, but at least I finally have a few ideas about the plot.


	4. Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The free time I would have at home was calculated, but man, I am bad at math.  
> Seriously, how can I underestimate the amount of work here every single time? Not really complaining though. (maybe a little bit)
> 
> Another chapter! (finally)  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> p.s.: the lack of proofreading i do before i hit submit is disturbing. sorry in advance for this chapter, and for the previous works you had to endure.

The breakfast was quiet.

It wasn't quite outside the norm, but the absence of casual bickerings by Aaron, and Andrew’s snarky replies did leave a hole left unfilled. But Andrew was okay with that. He was compensating that time by staring at that Neil person, as he pretended Andrew didn't exist. Aaron, on the other hand, was taking it better than Andrew thought. He was tense, but it was nothing more than the tenseness he had with any stranger. He narrowed his eyes when Aaron offered Neil some fruit.

“I was thinking about having Wymacks this evening,” Bee mentioned. “Abby helped a lot today with Neil, and it can be a ‘welcome home’ dinner as well. What do you say?” She looked expectantly at each of them, but when it was on Neil, he averted his gaze.

Neil was not overwhelmingly enjoyed when he replied, “Sure.”

They cleaned the table soon after.

\--

“You forgot your pills.”

Neil turned his head, still haven’t quite used to the crutches he held on to. “I’m fine,” he said and continued towards the room. “I don’t need painkillers.”

“Says the guy who winced every two minutes during breakfast,” Andrew replied.

He let go of his breath and extended his arm. “Fine. Hand me the pills, I’ll take them in the room.”

“Like hell you will,” Andrew said. “Go in and sit. I’m bringing water.”

He stopped for an instant, like he was trying to evaluate Andrew’s reaction. Andrew kept a straight face, and soon enough Neil gave up and left for his room.

Aaron was still inside the kitchen when he got in for water, going through the stuff they had in the fridge. He took out some greens and a large piece of meat they had in the freezer and looked back at Andrew.

“So?” he asked.

“So? I should probably ask you that. Warmed up pretty quick, haven’t you?”

“Nothing of that length,” Aaron said pulling out another container. “I am simply a bit more skeptical about him being a serial killer. It’s not completely ruled out yet.”

Andrew filled a glass with water and plucked a pill out. “Not yet, huh.”

Aaron lifted his brow. “Are you taking him his medicine right now? Really?” he fished out his phone from his pocket and started browsing. “And I am the one who warmed up quick.”

“Shut up Minyard.”

“I didn't say anything,” he shrugged. “He is kinda hot though.”

“ _ Minyard. _ ”

“ _ Ohh fiine.  _ Reserve some of that to Wymack, Drew. I swear you are gonna run out of sass someday.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass from the table. “Go text your girlfriend,” he said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

“I will!”

Andrew pretended not to hear.

He found Neil sitting on the bed, his back rested on the cold wall and other leg flinging from the side. The pillows they left were nowhere in sight, and the bag he dropped looked untouched.

“It’s cold,” he pushed Neil’s back from the wall and told him to stay like that. “You want to get sick in addition to your injury? Where the fuck are the pillows?”

“I like it this way.”

“I don't. Where are they?” He handed the pill and glass to Neil, and waited him to answer.

He reluctantly pointed towards the closet, and Andrew pulled out the pillows that looked thrown in. “Move,” he said, but still helped him to slide further on the bed. He tucked one of the pillows behind him, and the other under his injured leg. “Try to keep it high. It’ll hurt less and you can prevent inflammation.”

He looked uncomfortable that he was being taken care of. “I know how to deal with injuries.”

“You look awful like you can’t.”

Andrew could hear some mumbling as he made his way out, but they were far too drowned to make something out of.

\--

The door knocked at 7 p.m, and Andrew was the one to answer.

Although it hasn’t been long since the last time he had seen them, their lack of aging of Wymacks was still no less surprising. David and Abby stood tall before the door, David slightly out of the frame with his broad shoulders. They both looked very neat in contrary to their casual attire and David’s left arm was wrapped around Abby’s waist, Abby holding over his hand. 

“Minyard,” David Wymack said. “As colorful as always, what a sight to hold.”

“Chief. Still a giant, I see. Don't break the door while getting in please, the house was built for humans. Hi doc.”

“Hello, Andrew,” Abby said and extended the bag she was holding. “This is a little something for Neil. I thought he might need some warm clothes.”

Judging by the size of his bag and the clothes he was wearing, it was a really good call. Taking the bag from her, and gesturing them to get inside, he closed the door behind them.

“Well,” Wymack said, stepping in and looking around, “Nothing broken in sight. No calls about you lately, either.”

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed him forward, “I think that’s enough harassment for the night, David.”

“Free man, Chief,” Andrew saluted. “No longer under your custody and you are just here to eat our weekly income. Let’s not to get ahead of ourselves.”

“Cheerful, kid.” Wymack shook his head. “Habits are hard to get rid of, after all.”

“Talking about habits...” Andrew knew from the sounds that Aaron and Bee were in the kitchen, doing last minute preparations, but Neil wasn't around. “I need to pull out our guest of honor from his recline. Make yourselves comfortable, I will be right back.” Before he made it to the runaway’s room, he stopped by his and took a pair of jeans with a turtleneck.

Neil was, curiously, still in the room. The pillow behind his back made its escape yet again, however the one under his leg was where it was left. He was sleeping but opened his eyes as Andrew pushed the door open. He slowly blinked, and for the first time since he met Neil, Andrew realized how wasted Neil looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his arms were laid on the bed like he was unable to move them. Andrew narrowed the door, unsure of witnessing this vulnerable moment, and contented to speak behind the door to give him some space.

“Go wash your face,” he said upon some shuffling sounds from inside. He held out the clothes from the gap. “Wear these and be on the table in five minutes.”

He didn't hear any response back, but the plastic and metal creaking indicated that he was moving. The door opened fully this time, revealing him with creased sweats and tousled hair, and he stood there waiting for Andrew to move away.

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes.”

“Five minutes,” Andrew said, pressing the clothing to his stomach. Neil held onto the clothes, but it took a second for Andrew to realise he should let go.

The table was mostly set when he got there, everyone moving in and out from the kitchen like they were in queue. Soon, everything was in its place, even the extra plate he expected to see on the table wasn’t there.

“Hey, Chief,” he asked Wymack while he brought the final glasses from the kitchen. “Is it just you two?”

“For dinner, yes,” he replied. “There was extra paperwork back at the station and Kevin decided to stay, god knows Dan needed help to deal with everyone. He’ll try to make it for after.”

Andrew snorted. “I think you underestimate the headache your son can be Chief. I can only pity Dan.”

“Make way, everyone!” Aaron said, holding a giant tray of fuming meat. He placed it in the middle of table, immediately starting to slice and serve it to the plates. Neil showed up soon after, and everyone settled down to their usual places. Neil sat on Kevin’s seat, next to Andrew and Aaron. He was wearing the clothes Andrew gave, and the way they fit on Neil weirdly delighted him.

Andrew completely ignored the look Aaron gave him behind Neil, reclining on his chair.

Neil was shuffling restlessly, with occasional glances up Abby and Wymack. Bee shortly introduced Neil (that was all they knew about him anyways), and moved on to Abby and David.

“Neil, you know Abby. Her and I know each other since college. This is her husband, David. Also a very close friend of ours.”

“Maybe better if he were a bit further away,” Andrew added, winning a sigh from Wymack. “Him and I have a past,” he told Neil. “In fact, I was the reason these two even met. Your welcome.”

“Minyard.”

“O-K,” Aaron interrupted before anything escalated. “By the way, how’s everything at the station? Any challenging cases?”

“Not really,” Wymack replied eyes still on Andrew. He then gave his attention to Aaron. “However, there is this cold case that recently resurfaced. I can’t disclose the details but it apparently trails back to Baltimore.”

“You don’t mean… the Baltimore Killings, right?”

Andrew whipped his head to the sound of fork clattering on a plate. Whatever expression Neil showed a moment before vanished completely, and Andrew was sure he was the only one to catch it. He looked terrified, even for a single second, and he could almost feel him shivering. Neil murmured a silent apology which prompted the conversation to continue, however, Andrew kept an eye on him until the end of the dinner.

The door knocked for the second time while they were removing the plates, Aaron taking the duty of opening it. Even from the doorway, they could hear Kevin talking to Aaron, and Andrew didn't know if he owed that to his profession as a lawyer, or just his unbearable personality.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it before, Betsy,” he said, following Aaron to the room. “They really needed extra hands at the precinct. Andrew, and… you must be Neil right? I’m Kevin Day, nice to meet you.”

Neil was staring at the hand Kevin held towards him, his gaze then slowly going up to his face. If he looked white at the table, he went paler than a ghost then, which achieved nothing but puzzling Kevin. His hand was slightly ever trembling as he brought it to the one before him.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, voice somehow ripped away from emotions. He let go of the hand after a few weak shakes, then grabbed the crutches next to him. “I need to use the restroom.”

Kevin looked behind him with a confused expression on his face, but decided to help others with the table instead, despite the protests from Bee.

After a few minutes of patient anticipation, Andrew decided that he needed to follow Neil. He knocked on the bathroom door a few times but found it empty instead. There was one place left where he could be unless he escaped from the bathroom window. It would make Andrew really pissed if he needed to run after a lunatic with a plaster for the rest of the day.

But he was there, his back resting on the bed and his head on the knee he pulled towards himself. The lights were off, the only source being the windows with now had its curtains open. He didn't know if Neil opened it to get some light or if he really thought about escaping, but he left the subject there. Andrew sat next to him, leaving the door close behind him and the lights untouched.

“I shouldn’t have came here,” Neil spoke. His voice was muffled and it sounded spent, like a the never fading reminiscence of a lifetime spent running. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s your turn,” Andrew said. “Ask me.”

Neil lifted his head, his eyes reflecting death like it was forced on it. He sighed and also pulled the other leg toward himself.

“Wymack,” he delivered after a moment of silence. “You mentioned a past.”

Andrew deeply inhaled before starting. “I was adopted,” he said, staring at the white closed door before him. “The woman that gave birth to Aaron and I decided that she wasn't cut for the job, and placed both of us to the system. I don't know what got to her, maybe she wanted to make at least one of her kids’ life personally miserable, so she took Aaron back. I, on the other hand, spent my life passing around one foster family to the other.

“Soon after I was reunited with Aaron and our cousin Nicky, they found me somehow, I was sent to juvie for a term. I met Chief there. He used to volunteer in detention centers, trying to reintegrate people back into society or something, you know it never really sit well with me.”

He could feel Neil’s eyes on the side of his head, so intense, he sweared it was penetrating through.

“Bee, on the other hand, was my psychologist. She rehabilitated the young in jail, and I must’ve left an impression that she decided to take Aaron and me in.” He stopped, and left his gaze unfaltering at the door. Long silences filled between their breaths as cold filled the distance between him and Neil.

Neil’s voice was faint when he spoke. “I feel like I got more than I asked for.”

“Yet you still have questions.”

He didn't respond, but the it, in itself was enough of an answer.

Andrew stood up disrupting the ambience, and extended a hand to Neil. “It’s my turn, but I guess I’ll use it some other time. You need to take your pills.”

Neil softly smiled, which left Andrew dumbfounded as he realised it was the first time he saw Neil smiling. He grabbed Andrew’s hand, and let Andrew pull him up. Andrew stepped back as the previous action left them in closer proximity than he calculated. He nodded at Andrew, opening the door.

Before Andrew followed him out, he turned back and closed the curtains.


	5. The Reflection

Neil was so confused over what happened in the room, he temporarily forgot that he was about to die.

He could still see Andrew’s profile when he closed his eyes, the warm tone of his voice and blister of light Neil saw in that cold, dark room. There was something that screamed familiarity with Andrew, or maybe longing for something Neil couldn’t put a finger on. Feeling his presence behind gave a strange reassurance to Neil, like he would believe him if Andrew said that Neil could be saved. That maybe he could be helped after all.

He lifted the neck part of the shirt up over his nose, and let it wipe away the hushed redness he felt over his cheeks. He kinda liked the way garment wrapped around his body, comfortably loose yet tingling with warmth where it touched his skin. He imagined how it would fit on Andrew, how often he wore it, why he chose this to give. And although it was dangerous, he let himself imagine keeping it.

Then the whiplash he had from those thoughts to the sight of his demise was so sudden, he forgot that he needed to pull himself together as soon as possible. The world swayed beneath his feet as Kevin Day locked eyes with Neil, still empty but confusion, destiny once again reminding Neil who he was and the lengths it would go, just to not let him have a happy ending.

The first time he was Kevin after years and years of moving apart, when he saw him entering through that corridore, Neil knew it was over. He knew Kevin’s eyes would fill with horror as they landed on “Neil Josten”, alerting either the people he was running from and be killed, or get arrested by that offıcer and lose his life in an accident behind the bars instead. In the end, it would be his fault to willingly step into a web so intricately designed for him to fall through. His mother would be disappointed. So he couldn’t help but think that it was a good thing she wouldn’t see him becoming this reckless.

Yet when Kevin extended that hand, all he saw in them was Neil Josten’s reflection. There was no sign of the last day Kevin saw _him_ , their hands clenched together as red poured through the door they hid behind. The mundanity of Kevin’s grip over his hand was something he could never have prepared for. Kevin was supposed to stay as a ghost from the past he tried to forget, not his truth in present.

But the question of why he was there remained a mystery. He tried to remember the information he gathered about Kevin and people around him, but in no where he could remember a David Wymack. Last he knew, Kevin was working for Ravens, under the Moriyamas, the people he couldn’t even let himself think about. 

Kevin eyed Neil a few times, and each being another challenge to keep his heart in cage. Neil couldn’t be in a more hazardous environment even if he tried. One slip, and all his past would be before the people who saved him, the only person who knew his true identity, and a police officer investigating _those_ murders to top it off. After this point, he at least deserved to achieve an award for his record winning disfortune.

Fingers pulled his hair gently, and turning his head Neil came eye to eye with the sea of glowing hazel. He beckoned with his head towards the couch across Kevin, rolling his eyes as Neil hesitated to follow through.

Everyone was holding a cup of a hot beverage, giving off heavenly smells as one cup is handed to him. It was hot chocolate, and although heavy sugar wasn't the ideal to have at night but it was indeed incredibly successful. Andrew muttered a few words of gratitude while he nested his cup under his nose and Neil couldn’t help but watch as it unfolded. It took a while for him to realize what Kevin and David Wymack was talking about.

“Yeah, but we can’t have them shut the case _again_ ,” Kevin argued.

“You think I want that?” Wymack sighed and took a sip from his cup. “Moriyamas have far too many connections than we can manage, Kevin. We just managed to win over your case and I can’t let them get the upper hand.”

“I saw the files and if the sightings are legit-”

Wymack stopped Kevin before he said anymore. He took Kevin’s cup from the table and gave it to him. “We’ll talk about it later, with the rest of the team. This is not the time so just drink and have a good time.”

Neil thought over what he heard and cursed himself for not hearing the beginning. Whose sightings were they talking about? Since Moriyamas were in it, it had to be about the Baltimore case Wymack mentioned at dinner which did nothing but freezing the blood in his veins. There was also the other subject of Kevin’s personal case and about that, Neil had no clue. He didn't know what either of them meant for him and decided to sweep them behind in his mind for the time being and enjoy his last days.

Both Abby and David talked to him a bit that night, although Neil wasn't equally enthusiastic to reciprocate, they both proved themselves to be honestly good people. Even though it was David’s job to read into people and investigate them he was surprisingly respectful of what Neil decided to share with them and what he didn’t. Neil was sure he would regret it so much if he knew Neil’s identity.

Kevin, on the other hand, has changed. The man before him wasn't exactly opposite to the soft hearted, kind boy he knew years ago but he was harder on the edges from then. The stern look on his eyes hardly ever faded, and when it did it, more oftenly just left its place to more inquiring expressions like curiosity or suspicion. Neil could swear he saw sorrow creeping behind whenever Kevin isolated himself from the conversation but was overshadowed as soon as he was included. Neil wondered how those years have been for Kevin, and he imagined not so joyful. He has been living with people Neil wasted his life running from, and that thought itself was enough to pity Kevin.

They left after the longest few hours in Neil’s life, and maybe the most heartfelt ones. Even though it was clear as day that he did the worst thing he could do to himself by throwing himself to the lap of everything he ran from before, he couldn't get himself to regret meeting Betsy (who apparently was a psychologist and Neil didn't know what to do with that information), Aaron, or even the Wymacks including Kevin Day. And Andrew… Neil was still conflicted on how he felt about him, not being able to make sense out of the way his eyes follow him, or the tingle he feels when his follow Neil.

That night, when Neil went to sleep, he wasn't surprised to find two pillows on the bed.

For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel like running anymore. For what is left, it was on destiny to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> if it goes on as i hope it will be, this will end in a few chapters (thank god)  
> this chapter was a bit different than how i usually write but i guess neil needed this .(as he didnt let me write anything else)
> 
> please comment and thx ppl, hope you enjoy


	6. A Simple Request

Andrew woke up to the sound coming from his nightstand and ripped his phone from the charging cable in a rage. He didn't bother to calm down this time.

“I swear if one more person disrupts my sleep I’m gonna go  _ off. _ The fuck do you want Day?”

“I forgot my folder by the coat hanger yesterday,” Kevin said.

“And  _ now _ you remember it?”

Someone was calling to Kevin from the other side of the phone and Kevin responded, his voice as muffled as the first person. He returned to the conversation right after with, “I need that folder in an hour, Andrew.”

“Pity.”

Kevin sighed. “Can you give me the pleasure of seeing your face and bring that damn folder here?”

“Ask my doppelgänger Kevin, we have the same face.”

“He has an early class and Betsy is at her clinic,” he could almost see Kevin narrowing his eyes in disapproval. “I can’t believe I know your family’s schedule better than you do. And before you ask, no I can’t send anyone from here either. I’ll owe you one but  _ I need it now _ .”

Andrew looked at the time on his phone and cursed with it only being 9 a.m. yet. None of his literature lectures took attendance on Mondays and Wednesdays and he had a strong principle of sleeping till his limit. He shut the phone and tossed it to his bed.

He went downstairs and had double-take on the sight of their newest guest just standing around. He looked deep in thoughts as he seemed to be examining the floorings in detail but as soon as he was aware of Andrew’s presence started waddling to his room. 

“Not even a good morning?” Andrew said. “You’re hurting my emotions.”

Neil averted his gaze. “Morning.”

“Heartwarming.”

Neil looked troubled and Andrew wondered how much of it he owed to last night.

“Get prepared,” he said. “I’m waiting, so be quick.” The folder was sitting in the open just like that, so Andrew picked it up thinking how stoned Kevin had to be to leave it there.

“Really? What’s your deal with last minute notices?” Neil asked, visibly annoyed.

“I like seeing people in distress.”

Neil swore under his breath but he was ready in no time. Andrew opened the car door for him before Neil let himself in, and placed his crutches to the back seat. Before he started the engine he made sure that Neil was wearing his seatbelt (which earned some questioning looks that Andrew dismissed with remarks on his lack of self preservation) and extended his phone.

Neil first looked at the phone then at him. “What is this for?”

“Write down your number,” Andrew said while adjusting his seat. Why the fuck would Aaron change the seatings every single time he drove the car? They had the same fucking height.

“I don't have one.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“I don't have a phone,” Neil said, returning Andrew his. “I didn't need it.”

Andrew grabbed his phone and threw it to the cup holder. He knew the boy was alone but the extends of it never dawned to him. Did he really had no one  _ at all _ to try to get in contact with?

Andrew said his number instead.

“What was _ that  _ for?”

“I thought that you’d at least be familiar with the concept of phone numbers.”

“Ha ha.”

“Memorize it,” Andrew said, repeating it. “That’s my number. I won’t let you out unless you repeat it back to me.”

Andrew drove well (unlike Aaron’s horrendous skills), however Neil was on the edge throughout the car ride.

From his hand clutching tightly to the door handle to his gaze escaping to the back seat once in a while (was he checking the crutches?), the boy screamed anxiety. When they arrived at the station 20 minutes later and he parked the car, Neil was nearly out of breath. He did not make a move until Neil gathered himself for a bit, and watched Neil as he lifted his eyes from his hands and glanced at Andrew.

Neil said Andrew’s number without a prompt coming from him. Andrew nodded but still gave enough time for Neil to look around. He didn't look surprised to be just outside a police station.

It was a rather small station with only a few cars parked in the lot. One of them he recognized as Kevin’s, one Dan and Matt’s, and the other as Allison’s with that outrageous pink sports model. Fitting. Andrew didn't expect to see the same bright orange sticker that was on the last two cars (as well as the other foxes) also on Kevin’s, but was amused with the thought of him finally giving in to the team spirit after two years there.

Andrew pointed at a chair where the offices were for Neil to sit down on, and marched into Wymack’s office. He wasn't there, but Kevin was with his back towards him, talking hecticly with Allison. When she saw Andrew walking in, she curled her lips annoyance.

“Your ex is here,” she announced picking the few files on the table and throwing her hair back. As Kevin turned around, she pushed him aside to pass and stopped in front of Andrew. She put on a fake smile as she said, “How nice to see you, Andrew, also incredible that you brought the folder. Hope you’re happy, you just lost me 20 bucks to Dan.”

Andrew smacked the folder onto the table, smiling at her the same way. “So proud, thank you.”

She left the room holding up a finger.

“Never get tired of her, so fresh and elegant,” Andrew said and threw himself to one of the armchairs.

Kevin had his brow up, impressively looking at his watch. “Half an hour? I thought I would need to come to you with a warrant.”

“Next time, do that. Being helpful doesn’t suit me,” he said, going through pens in the pencil box. “Where is Wymack? Leaving his cub like that in the wild.”

“Meeting a probable witness,” he said and held the folder up. “And I have to get prepared.”

“Yeah, top lawyer move. Is that a new technique, by the way? Leaving a crucial file in the house of an unrelated acquaintance? Why would you bring that in the first place?”

“I was on schedule, Drew,” he said running through some papers. “I had to talk to David about some details but completely forgot about Neil,” the phone buzzed on the table. “And... he texted. The witness is legit, he’s bringing her for further interrogation. He’ll be here any time now.”

“Is that the Baltimore case?”

“How do you know about the Baltimore case?” Kevin asked, agitated.

“Wymack mentioned something about a cold Baltimore case during the dinner. You were also talking about Moriyamas and your old case, are they connected?”

Kevin did not look happy that Andrew knew this much, but mostly ragging on himself that he let out this much when he swiped on his face and held onto his nose. “I can’t talk about it.”

“What, I’ll snitch it?”

“No, of course not, it’s…” he looked around although they were in the most secure place there, “it’s not safe.”

Andrew prompted with his hand.

Kevin sighed and sat across Andrew. He leaned in before he spoke, “People here will kill me if they know that I told you anything.”

“They already want to kill you for stealing their dad, go on.”

“Jesus, I…” he took in a breath. “There was a recent development in Nathan Wesninski’s case.”

“The Butcher.”

“Yes, he is still in prison but his subordinates… we learned that a couple of key people were still out and operating and that there were some sightings last couple of months, including yesterday.”

“Yesterday is  _ very _ recent,” Andrew said, his attention now fully on Kevin.

“ _ It is _ ,” he confirmed, his voice on the edge. “And that’s why we have to be  _ really _ careful. We have been fighting over Ravens on this case for the last few weeks and we can’t let them into thinking we have a lead. Nathan was their client, you remember? David is dealing with that witness right now, it’s pure luck that a cafe owner called us over some ruckus. The chaser’s description matched perfectly with a guy from the inner circle of Wesninski gang.”

“A chase?”

“No clue about that,” Kevin said, finally straightening up. “We don't know the who or why there was a chase at all. The shop owner mentioned that he was looking around the said area out of breath. That’s what we have to figure out, whoever it was they were chasing, they may be absolutely crucial to putting an end to Wesninski name completely.”

Andrew was in thoughts, but even himself didn't know the reason why. He got up and Kevin followed him towards the door. He placed a hand on Andrew’s shoulder but removed it in an instant with a silent apology.

“I wanted to thank you,” he said. “It was stupid of me to leave it like that.”

“You were,” Andrew said and stepped out but didn't move away. “Though, I must admit, I perfected the art of keeping the expectations low.”

Kevin smiled but it immediately faded as he narrowed his eyes to something behind Andrew. “Is that Neil that Matt is talking to right now?”

Andrew glanced back. “Apparently.”

“You brought him here?”

“I’m babysitting. Have fun with all those papers,” he said and saluted at Kevin, leaving him there and walking to Neil.


	7. The Gift and the Countdown

Neil has never been more grateful to see Andrew coming towards him.

He has been trying to keep up with whichever small talk this person was trying to communicate for the last five minutes and he was exhausted. He almost regretted clarifying that he came with Andrew and was not a suspect that was casually left alone. The detective (Matthew Boyd, as he enthusiastically greeted him) was brutally friendly after that and Neil couldn't help but think if this was how he tortured people into giving information.

Neil went deeper into his hoodie as detective’s smile widened, which made him look more like a puppy than an intimidating person of the law, a significantly appreciable attribute when his tall and built physics were taken into consideration. Andrew was taking his time strolling there and by the time he reached Neil was past overdue the need to scream into Detective Boyd’s pretty face.

“Already making friends, huh, Matt? Became besties yet?”

“We were just talking,” Matt said, slightly laughing. “It’s just interesting, you know. Last time someone with a plaster walked through the door we witnessed a father and son reunion.”

Neil shivered.

“Well, sorry to disappoint, there is nothing interesting about him.”

“That just makes me feel better about him, god forbid you find him so Andrew.”

“Sure,” Andrew said, gesturing Neil to leave. “I’m done here, let’s go. Say hi to Dan for me.”

“Will do,” he said, waving back.

Neil quickly grabbed his crutches while spending his final patience tokens kindly refusing the help Matt offered. He did try to look as little happy to leave there as possible to not break Matt’s heart, but well, he was a brim away from shouting gratitude to the sky.

Just as they reached the gates, Wymack came in with a woman next to him. Neil almost had a heart attack on the sight of the face he saw yesterday behind a counter, of the joint he had to trespass only yesterday. He leaned as far in as he could, thankfully not something that sticked out with two oversize crutches, and hoped that his hoodie covered all of his face. He was fairly certain that she did not see him yesterday, but after that point he was not sure of anything. What was she there for even? Was she one of the witnesses in Kevin’s folder?

He did go through it. It was impossible for him to  _ not _ go through it when both Wymack and Kevin said so much last night. He only had to let go with a set of feet coming down the stairs, unable to look through the final few pages in it. He couldn't describe how he felt after he saw what was in that, but the daze and defeat he felt after that was nothing he has ever experienced before.

They followed him.

They followed him  _ really close _ .

All the sightings showed that Lola was only a few steps behind him at the best, even when he was most confident in his hideouts. It was a miracle that they caught up with him only yesterday with a chase that tightly close. Neil could already feel the dirt falling over his body.

That’s why he decided to follow Andrew there, for the little hopes of finding something more on them, something small that would at least put him a step forward. But all he got was some chittering... and this. If she recognized him in  _ some way _ , he would be done for.

Andrew passed after Wymack and her got in, luck finally making its appearance by Wymack not noticing them there.

Neil could finally breathe when the car’s engine started working.

They arrived at the house in half an hour, making a stop once where Andrew left Neil in the car to get in a store, and stepped out with a bag. When they made it into house, he guided Neil to his room and stepped in a few minutes later with his pills and his phone. Neil drank the pill without protesting, but questioningly looked at the phone.

“I told you I don't have a phone number.”

“I know,” he said and handed the phone to Neil. Neil then realized that this wasn't Andrew’s phone. It was the same model but it was new, its surface free of scratches. “Yours,” he said. “I added necessary numbers there. Be reachable when I call you.”

Neil looked at the phone, then at Andrew to try and put some sense into it. Andrew left after a while, bringing the charging cable then leaving again, reminding him that he needed to charge it often. Neil was almost afraid of unlocking the phone as he moved around it with his fingertips.

He stared at it for longer than he wanted to admit but eventually opened it. Andrew has added all three of their phone numbers there as well as Kevin, Abby and David’s, marking his own as a priority number.

Neil could remember the last time he held a phone, and the way he hurled it into the ocean along his mother’s, hoping them to be buried down there forever. They used to change phones regularly, sometimes carrying only one to arrange paperwork via his mother’s connections, often stretching up to her brother (Stuart Hatford, another mafia that was desperately needed in their absolutely mafia-free life), sometimes carrying two to reach each other only when needed. However, free of the occasion, their principle with phones were simple. They were just another footprint to get rid of once they were used.

So the phone he held onto was terrifyingly twisted with the way it projected to Neil, its purpose then and his mother’s warnings contradicting, and he could find no solution but staring at it until it made sense. The contact list was something permanent, and it was  _ his _ .

Neil had to face that he wanted that to be permanent.

He eventually placed the phone into the nightstand, careful to not drop it or hit when he closed the drawer.

He wouldn’t see the screen lighting up with a text.

\--

Neil let Aaron and Andrew take him to shopping two days later. He still thought his few sweats and tees were enough, but gave in to twins’ protests as something bubbling behind his chest.

That night Matt took him to met “the Foxes”, Wymack’s team, their title stuck after some punk tried to insult them. Dan and Matt was the cutest couple he has ever seen, their relationship ever so strong over also being partners in the station. Allison and Seth were also partners, Renee usually working with Kevin over legal work.

They liked Neil Josten, and he kinda liked them.

\--

Neil met Katelyn on his fourth day. She was really sweet and invited him to watch her cheerleading team perform on the upcoming match.

He watched Andrew rest of the night.

\--

Neil got used to the house in a week. He mostly memorized everybody’s schedule then, and he was able to keep up with everyone as well as their interactions. Even the twins’ bickerings (mostly on food) started to become amusing after a while.

Andrew kept complaining about Neil not opening his phone. He hadn’t really touched it since the day he gave it.

\--

Neil removed his lenses after ten days. Andrew already knew they were fake, and he didn't feel like wearing them anymore.

Aaron and Betsy didn't say anything.

\--

He went out with Wymack’s team including Kevin for the fourth time on his thirteenth day. Their affection and acceptance over him was flattering in ways he never knew was there. He knew them somewhat good by then, but this time Andrew tagged along. He never felt that good in a place that crowded.

\--

He was letting himself to  _ want _ , want with all his heart that would stay. He wanted for the faces around him to not change, including the one that stared back from the mirror. Just like he wanted the permanency, he had to confess that he wanted, needed more from all of those faces, but especially from the one whose gaze pierced something in his chest, his hand struck with something whenever it inched closer.

He was trying to erase everything that whispered those to his ears from the corner of his mind, and rip apart whatever made him feel that was in his heart.

He tried to.

But it was useless.

He had already fallen.

\--

On day fourteen, Betsy came in with a box of donuts.

\--

“I have some news,” she said. “We will be having guests sooner than we thought.”

“Nicky and Eric are coming soon?” Aaron said, surprise reflecting to his voice. “When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Andrew jumped into the convo. “They were supposed to come two weeks later, did something happen?”

“Nope,” Betsy said. “Nicky told me that Eric’s plans suddenly cleared up and he didn't want to waste more time. They’ll be here by tomorrow afternoon.”

Aaron was still surprised but immediately turned to Andrew. “That doesn’t change anything.”

“Fuck no,” Andrew retreated reaching to the box. “We made a deal on Nicky’s arrival, and it will stay as it is.”

“ _ This is half the time we agreed on. _ ”

“We didn't agree on a time limit, we agreed on an  _ occasion _ . I know a lawyer, we can happily consult to him.”

Betsy pushed the box away to Andrew’s dismay.

“Bee.”

She shrugged. “It’s for you two to come to terms, but in either case, Nicky isn’t here yet Andrew, and we will keep this in the fridge.”

“That’s a tease.”

“We wouldn’t have any time to buy them tomorrow, sorry,” she said putting it away. “I need your help to prepare everything until they land, and it’s already 5 o’clock.”

Time passed in a joyful rush, with occasional vacuum sounds and twins shouting over it. They took a break when it was time to have dinner, and continued only the next day after breakfast. By the time Betsy left for the airport, everywhere was clean and they have prepared a selection of snacks.

\--

Nicky was nothing like Neil imagined. Looking at the twins, he was fairly sure that he also would be some kind of stoic, and the exuberant, extremely friendly person shaking his hands baffled him to the core. Him and his husband Eric really looked happy to meet Neil, and he could only smile and respond their endless questions on how he was feeling and how he found the twins.

“I know they may be hard to get used to,” he said, “especially Andrew can be a  _ headache _ sometimes but-”

“Breaking my heart!” Andrew shouted from the kitchen.

“-but they are really lovely once you get to know them.”

“Yeah,” Neil said, glimpsing at the kitchen. “They were really nice to me.”

Nicky nodded as he smiled but immediately squinted at the kitchen door and turned back to his husband once Neil moved away.

After a brief introduction on both sides, Nicky started talking about the times they spent together and started sharing a few of the memories they had together. It was joyful listening to Nicky, apart from his ability to talk about anything and make it sound entertaining, but also thanks to the twins reactions whenever he mentioned a particular one of them.

“So anyways,” Nicky said, shortly glancing at Neil. “I was  _ shocked _ when I heard you and Kevin broke up.”

“Have you  _ met _ him?” Andrew exclaimed. “It’s hard to believe that it even happened.”

_ Andrew has dated Kevin? _

“You went on for two months, honey.”

“The most miserable time of my life. Don’t recommend.”

Neil didn't know how to handle that information.

“Whatever-” Nicky said and continued talking about some other thing. His arm thrown over Eric, for some reason he was smiling like he solved something.

Nicky said that he moved to Germany around two years ago, after he graduated. He knew Eric from the exchange he had in high school, and as far as Neil understood, things went surprisingly fast for those two. It was admirable that they could continue their long-distance relationship for four years, apart from the times when Eric came to visit Nicky and his cousins.

“It would be horrible for me to ask for more,” Eric said, holding Nicky’s hand tightly. “All of you were going through very hard times, and although we missed each other very much, he had his family to take care of.”

“It’s all thanks to Bee and what she has done for us that I could leave with no worries,” he was looking at Bee lovingly. “She is an actual angel.”

Betsy seemed to be tearing up a little after all that.

They started to their respective rooms soon after, mostly with Betsy’s claims that Nicky and Eric must’ve been exhausted. Before they left though, Nicky approached Neil to ask for his number.

“I know we just met, but I don’t think that I can sleep with that on my mind and,” he lowered his voice, “Andrew wouldn’t give it to me,” then mouthed “sorry”.

Even though Neil had the capacity of calling him off and do that in the morning, he didn't want to be the asshole for once. He nodded and showed Nicky to his room.

He was about to hand Nicky the phone when he saw fourteen unread messages. The blood rushed up as he swiped through the countdown from fourteen everyday since he got the phone, and looked at the “1” he received yesterday.

“Neil?”

Neil then remembered that Nicky was also in the room. He quickly swept away the notifications and handed the phone for Nicky to type in his number. He gave him his number in exchange, and watched as he got out of the room.

Neil immediately threw himself to bed, staring at the unknown number text where numbers should have been until his phone screen lit up again, however, this time with an area number Neil knew by heart. The text was from Baltimore, a cold, hard  _ “0” _ , immediately followed up by another.

_ “Hello, Junior.” _

Nathaniel dropped the phone.

He threw himself to the floor to grab it and froze with the shadow looming over him from the window. He almost couldn't hear the clicking sounds over his heart banging but it was there, messing with the window panels. He knew he couldn't escape into the house, he could never risk the others to be in danger, and Lola knew it as well. In a moment of decision, he typed something on the phone and hit collective send. As Romero slowly opened the window, he could only crawl to the door.

He swiped the phone under the door just before he reached Nathaniel, and hoped that he didn't see it.


	8. The Past, Resurrected

Andrew’s was in front of and through Neil’s door by the time he heard the ringing. He had to pry his eyes away from the open window and the crutches near the bed to find Neil’s phone on the floor outside the room. He opened it, and was breathing fury through the microphone as he answered.

“ _ What the fuck does this mean?” _

“Andrew!” Kevin sounded on the verge of tears when he took a huge gulp of air down. “Is Neil there, hand it to him now.”

“HE IS GONE, DAY, HE IS FUCKING GONE! TELL ME WHY HE IS GONE.”

Kevin choked in tears. There was a shuffling on the other side of the phone as everyone in the house rushed to Neil’s room. Eric was one of the first to get there and as soon as he saw the room, he jumped outside the window to see around.

Wymack spoke through the phone, “Andrew listen to me-”

“No,  _ you listen to me. What the fuck does “I’m Nathaniel” mean? _ ”

Wymack sounded irritatingly calm and Andrew wanted to punch his face to the ground. “I already discharged the team for scouting, they will do whatever they can to-”

“Where are you?”

“Andrew-”

“ _ Tell me where you are. _ ”

“We are moving to the station now Andrew, don’t-”

He shut the phone and threw it to his pocket, leaving the room in an instant. He grabbed his coat and the car keys and flinged the door open. Aaron followed him to the car but he locked the doors before he made it and floored the gas. Just before the house left his vision, he saw Aaron’s hectic protests, and Eric shaking his head as he came to the clearing.

The door of Wymack’s office banged open.

“ _ Speak _ ,” Andrew said.

Kevin was holding onto his left wrist with bloodshot eyes as Abby loomed over to calm him down. Wymack and Dan were behind the desk, Dan looking at the large computer screen as Wymack went through a mountain of papers. He passed by Matt on the way there but neither of them gave attention to the other as Matt was frantically talking over the phone.

When Kevin spoke, it came out with a sob.

“I… I didn't recognize-” he said and looked at the ceiling to calm his breaths. “I couldn't recognize him Andrew. He looked  _ so different _ \- he didn't look like  _ that kid, Andrew _ \- I- I thought he was dead- I  _ promised him- _ ”

“Stop, just stop,” Andrew said, looking at Wymack to answer his question. He could feel his blood drying back. “What is he talking about?”

“Kevin knew him from the time he was with,” he cleared his throat, “them. It seems so that Nathan wanted Nathaniel to get into the circle as soon as possible.”

“Nathan-”

“We suspect Lola and Romero Malcolm with a third member from the Wesninski inner circle over the abduction of Nathaniel Abram Wesninski.”

It wouldn’t hurt as much if Wymack just slapped him across the face. Andrew slid down the wall, holding his head. Neil freaking out during the dinner that first night, his reaction to Kevin, the  _ chase, him running- _

It was all there for Andrew to see, but he couldn't piece it together. He  _ couldn’t hear his screams, he- _

It was his fault.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and the screen lit up with a small text from Aaron.

_ “Andrew what is happening?” _

He threw the phone to the ground, and didn't even realize the instant attention he got with all eyes turning to him. His head was aching as if it would split open, and no matter how he changed his position, he couldn't stop his vision from going black with huge dots covering it.

He remembered the other phone when he felt something solid on his other pocket.

He fished it out not really expecting to find anything, but deep down he knew that Neil had to be holding the phone when they came. He must’ve seen something that alerted him beforehand.

That’s why, when he saw the texts he was able to hold back from throwing the phone away.

“A number,” Andrew said, extending the phone out to Dan. He got up and handed it to her immediately. “He got these texts, this one has a number.”

Wymack looked at the text as Dan said something under her breath. Both Kevin and Abby looked over as they inhaled with relief.

“Thank god,” Dan said. She sat onto the chair and started typing vigorously on the computer. In a few minutes, she was done and up, speaking an address through the radio.

“We got a location Chief,” she said, shouting at Matt to get prepared. “Matt and I are leaving. Others are following.”

“I’m coming too,” Andrew said and realized it wasn't an echo that spoke with him.

“Calm the fuck down you two, and sit down,” Wymack said. “If you move an inch off this room I’ll lock you down and forget the key. Abby, please keep them from doing something stupid.”

She nodded and kissed David before he left behind Dan and Matt.

They left and the room sank into silence.

\--

Minutes passed in slow manner.

Andrew was looking back and forth to the wall clock and the floor, but every time he lifted his head to see only a minute has passed, he was getting closer to the edge and it didn't help to see Kevin in the same situation.

After the third minute  _ not _ passing, silence became to much to handle.

“Abby can you leave us alone for a while?”

Abby looked like he wanted to object even before Andrew opened his mouth, but a moment of contemplation was enough for her to leave the room with a slow nod.

Andrew waited until Kevin’s attention was fully on him before he spoke again. “Did you know him well?”

He took a deep breath. “The only kid other than Riko and Jean I was allowed to,” Kevin responded. His tears had already dried up as he looked straight to the floor. “He was brought in even before Jean when he was only four. At first, he was such a cheerful kid. Always smiling, following me around everywhere. Even at that age, he was really smart,” his faint, newly formed smile wiped off. “It took me a year to understand that he was just pretending to be. Nathan was beating him. He was just a toddler, and Nathan was beating and cutting him. He was an only child, so they already put so much on his tiny shoulders. Every small mistake he  _ thought _ about making was a sign of vulnerability in Nathan’s eyes. I told him that I’d be his brother, that I would protect him instead. Such a big pile of bullshit.” He held up his left hand. “In the end I couldn't even protect myself.”

“You managed to crawl out from that pit, Kevin. Riko is a psychopath,” Andrew said. “Don’t be unfair on yourself.”

Kevin shook his head in dismay but continued. “I couldn’t recognize him either. If he- if he dies like this- God… what was he thinking when he saw me but I couldn't? I had a chance but I let him down.”

“Kevin, stop it.”

He took in another breath. “He disappeared along with Mary, his mother, when he was seven. They were gone for so long, we thought they were dead. Fucking stupid.”

After Kevin went quiet, they sat like that for a while. But Andrew’s mind was too loud to give him some rest. “It was my fault.”

Kevin lifted his head. “The fuck are you talking about Andrew.”

Andrew just then realized that he spoke that out loud.

“It was my fault,” he repeated, the notion strengthening with every time he thought it. “I realized his distress, saw the puzzle pieces but I was unable to help him. You didn't recognize him, but  _ I did _ , yet I was useless.”

“You like him, don't you?”

When Andrew looked up, he was met with Kevin’s thoughtful stare. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“You don't have to answer now,” Kevin said. “I saw how you looked at him, even on that first night it was obvious that he has caught your interest. Seriously, you two could as well be playing tennis with those glances at each other.”

Andrew didn't answer.

“Whatever,” Kevin said. “I think he is into you too. When we were out with the team, he looked ready to kill his way out. The first time he willingly opened his mouth was when you talked to him.”

“I will let Abby in,” he said and got up. Kevin gestured for him to go on and Andrew opened the door. He could only think of one thing as he stepped aside for Abby to come in, and crouch down near the door.

_ Don’t die Neil. _


	9. End of the Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Graphic descriptions of torture and wounds
> 
> If you wish to skip that part, you can start reading after this sign:
> 
> "--"

With every slice the cold metal went through his skin, his vision blurred with hot tears streaming down his face. His lips were already pierced with futile efforts of not making a sound, but the echoes of Lola’s giggles increased in volume with every whimper he was unable to drown.

They had tied Nathaniel’s hands behind the seat after Romero dragged him to the car, and Lola took over after that. She asked some questions that he couldn't remember, the words jumbling up over the heat expanding through his left cheek. He just didn't know tears could sting like that on burns before.

After being satisfied with her work on his face, she passed to a larger canvas.

She was extremely careful with her design she was imprinting on Nathaniel’s arms, clean, straight lines making a criss-cross pattern as if she was doodling on her notebook. On rare occasions that he could open his eyes, Jackson’s eyes would smirk back at him through the rear mirror. He must’ve been having his time driving, instead of running after him like he had to two weeks ago.

They skipped his legs. Maybe they thought the sight of the dirty white plaster was enough of a sign that he failed running. His mother would be disappointed.

God, he was tired.

He just wanted to close his eyes, and sleep until he opened his eyes yet again, thinking that it was all a dream.

A dream...

_ It was a dream- _

His eyes hardly fluttered open with a hard smack on his face.

Romero said something to Lola and the only source of coldness was lost from his skin. He tried moving his fingers under tight ropes but it all felt too slippery with a thick substance. Lola handed something to Romero, and he wiped something off on Nathaniel’s shirt. He tried to understand why everything sounded so distant. Was it the car’s engine? It had to be.

After a while that could either be a second or a million years, he felt the same hands that dragged him to the car carrying him somewhere. He was placed in another seat, this time tied up from his chest rather than his hands. Nathaniel was strangely thankful for it. He knew otherwise the chair would simply slide away, like one car ride made him forget how sitting worked.

Lola took out another knife, this time small enough to be pocket-knife, and marked her sign on his right cheek.

Three parallel lines going down like a claw.

\--

He opened his eyes again with sharp nails squeezing his cheeks.

“You had us pretty occupied, haven’t you,” she said with a wide smile, her perfectly put on lipstick not even smudged a bit. “Sad that birdie is already gone, she had the potential of being my greatest masterpiece yet.”

She released him and his head dropped down.

“I don't want to deal with him anymore, right Romero? That was enough of a workload for one piece,” she lifted his head up again and whispered. “ _ Why don't you stay put like this forever, huh? _ ”

“We’ll check on you in a few…  _ hours _ , _ maybe _ ,” Jackson smiled. “So bad that you won’t be using your legs to-”

A loud crash echoed through the crack filled walls of the room, cutting his sentence silent.

Lola gestured Romero and Jackson to check what happened and slid to the back of Nathaniel’s chair. Her signature knife was pressed on his throat. Sound of multiple hands of fire banged in the air, with every shot the knife’s edge slightly making a deeper impression.

The door to the unit was kicked open, revealing Seth and Allison, while multiple feet roamed behind the open door, searching around for more possible people. They slowly moved inside the room, holding out their guns toward Lola.

The air was stuck around where Lola’s hand pushed on, but voices somehow became clearer with the shots. He couldn't hold his head up anymore, but Lola was pulling it back with her claws yanking on his hair. Nathaniel could only follow the events through his half open eyelids.

“Let him go, Lola,” Allison said.

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” she hissed her other wrist put an immense pressure on Nathaniel’s shoulder. “ _ One more step and the boy dies. My brother will- _ ”

“Romero and Jackson are gone,” Seth added. “You are all alone.”

She instantly tipped Nathaniel’s chair backwards to her, her skilled hand finding the best opening for her knife to go through. “ _ Well then you’ll have to rip his corpse from my COLD, DEAD HANDS-” _

Echoes of a single shot bounced back on the walls as the chair fell back with no support holding it in place. Seth ran to him while Allison stayed back with her gun still aimed where Lola used to be, he immediately fixed the seat and untied the ropes. With the support of ropes gone, Nathaniel fell onto Seth’s chest, causing him to loudly curse as he became aware of Nathaniel’s wounds and the coldness of his limbs.

With his vision and hearing blurring away yet again, he could only guess that it was Matt that rushed through the door when Allison shouted, and laid him down on a somewhat soft surface which rocked as it strolled on the ground. He could’ve been imagining the bright lights that seeped through his almost shut eyelids, and the hands that searched over his body and focused on the scars on his arms and face.

He wasn't sure, but he felt a faint smile pushing on his lips as he shut his eyes close, and got ready to wake up from this dream.


	10. Client

Andrew drove Kevin and Abby to the hospital.

He thanked every second they didn't waste over the stupid traffic there would be if it was daytime, and floored it to be there before the ambulance made it. Abby had already made necessary phone calls to get the place prepared for their arrival and all that left was for her to be there as the doctor. The Trojan was the hospital she affiliated with for her operations, and it was the only place she trusted to send Neil to.

As soon as Andrew parked the car she rushed out and was welcomed by a young blond resident shaking her hand, then disappeared behind large glass doors.

They followed after her, but stayed at the entrance, Andrew sitting on one of the seats as Kevin excused himself to get a cup of coffee for both of them. The bitter taste repulsed Andrew, but he needed that sort of stimuli in his body.

His ear was hanging onto every creak, bang or shuffle in the ground, to signal for the intense smell of coffee to reach his nose. He didn't look around, only at the floor blurry floor beneath his hands he rubbed together. Only few minutes were passed or so when sirens rang accompanied by red and blue flashing lights.

Andrew jumped up, hurling himself outside, and saw paramedics lowering a stretcher. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the boy on that, not even hearing the nurses shouting him to make way. Two hands pulled him aside while the others got inside, and gave him a sudden jolt.

“Hey, Minyard, look at me,” Wymack said, signing Allison and Seth to remain outside. “He is gonna be alright, we made it in time, okay? He is gonna be okay.”

Andrew nodded dizzily, and marched inside after Wymack. Kevin was inside, staring at the crowd of people passing by, a cup on each hand slightly tipped sideways. Wymack retrieved one from his hand, and gave it to Andrew, urging both of them to drink some to wake up from their stupefied states.

“I,” Kevin mumbled, “I called Aaron, and told them we’re at the Trojan Hospital. They wanted to come but told them to not do so.”

“Good,” Wymack said. “Same is valid for you too. Get some sleep. We are looking after the area, Dan and Matt will stay here tonight. He lost too much blood but they expect him to wake up soon.”

“I’m staying too,” Andrew said.

“Minyard, you are no use like this, just go-”

“I. Am. Staying, Chief.”

“Jesus, son,” he said, sighing with defeat. “Sure. Stay. You won’t have a drop of energy until tomorrow and we’ll see which of you will need more medical attention. However, Kevin, I’m taking you home, now. Unfortunately, Renee and your work is just starting and you have to be on top of your game.”

Kevin exhaled and closed his eyes, then slightly nodded. He patted Andrew’s back as he walked to the door. Wymack squeezed Andrew’s shoulder with affection and said, “Stay safe, kid.”

Andrew went back to the same seat, this time floor slightly showing beneath his hands and a cup of coffee.

\--

Neil woke up by noon, but he already had visitors waiting before the door. Visitors Andrew wanted to rip apart.

Two lawyers from the Ravens was standing by the door while Wymack and Allison was inside taking Neil’s testify, arguing with Dan over needing to talk to Nathaniel Wesninski.

“Ms. Wilds-”

“I’m  _ Detective  _ Wilds.”

“-Detective Wilds, I’m sure that if we cooperate, we can solve this problem that we have rather quickly.”

“This is a police investigation, Jenkins, stay away from the victim.”

“Well, as you can see in this paper,” Jenkins said, holding out a document, “he is our client. He was registered to our company by his father-”

“Nathan Wesninski will not be making decisions over him, leave, now,” Dan growled, slowly losing the composure she was trying to hold together bit by bit.

“You see that will be a huge mistake-”

“Move Jenkins, I am Nathaniel’s lawyer.”

Andrew looked behind as the others watched two pairs of feet strolling down the hallway. Kevin was ahead of Renee, her holding onto multiple folders mounted top of each other.

“Kevin Day,” Jenkins said, her smile crooking on the edges. “You look amazing, it’s wonderful seeing you. As I was saying to Detective Wilds here-”

Kevin grabbed the file she held, and ripped it to pieces under their shocked stares. “He is over legal age Jenkins what Nathan said for him means nothing. Now fuck off before I call the security to kick you out.”

Her eye twitched, but she kept her smile on as she signed the other Raven to follow her. Kevin grabbed her arm before she went past him.

“By the way,” he said. “Be on the station tomorrow at 12 p.m., sharp. We will need to talk over this case thoroughly, so be prepared.”

She pulled her arm and they left the hallway with rapid steps.

Kevin exhaled and smiled showing his teeth. “We got here in time.”

“Yeah barely,” Dan said, clearly still annoyed over Jenkins and her tainted personality.

“We have been going over papers since last night and needed to prepare a few,” Renee said, also smiling but bags under her eyes deeper than usual. “Hello Andrew.”

“Hi Renee.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Kevin said, knocking on the door, “I have a client to attend to.” He retrieved the files from Renee took a breath in before he stepped through the door Allison opened.

“How is the situation, Renee?” Dan asked as she motioned her to sit on the chair. Her smile fluttered away on the question but truthfully answered.

“Hard, it’s really hard,” Renee said, pushing her short, pastel rainbow colored hair back over her ears. “Kevin was ninety percent bluffing when he told Jenkins off. That meeting would be happening sooner or later so we wanted our conditions to apply when it did.”

“What do you mean hard,” Andrew said. “He is the fucking victim.”

“And a runaway,” Renee said. “And had multiple forged papers and… is the son of Baltimore Butcher. Moriyamas will not let go of him that easily while Nathan is still under them.”

“So what are you going to do? You won’t leave him, right?”

“Of course not,” Renee said. “We already prepared what we had to, even reached higher ups on the situation. Now it all boils down to his decision.”

Andrew didn't understand what it was about, but left it be. Nothing seemed to make sense after everything.


	11. Reunion

He was alive.

It wasn't a dream.

And he was alive.

He opened his eyes to a white room, his arms and a part of his face covered in bandages. An IV stand was connected to his left arm, and the cast on his right ankle seemed to be new. He tried to hold up his arm, but they felt heavier than he remembered and somehow still burned under the cloth. He understood that he was accompanied by other people when someone started calling for the nurse.

Starting from his fingertips, his limbs slowly had their senses returned. Until the nurse came in with the doctor, he managed to lift his hand up over hot shots of pain and gain full control over his fingers. Abby came in started a routine check-up.

“How are you feeling?” she said, smiling.

“Tired,” he said, and winced at the pain on his cheek. His voice was also too coarse and before he even asked to get some, Allison was extending him a cup of water.

“You probably are,” she said. “You lost a lot of blood yesterday but we were able to stitch you up, okay? Try not to move too much and don’t put any force on your arms yet.”

Neil slowly nodded as she checked his eyes with a small flashlight. She clicked it off and turned to Wymack. “Everything seems alright here. Don’t have him talking too much, he has fresh wounds on his face. And  _ don't  _ tire him down.”

“Thanks Abby,” Wymack said. “We’ll call if something happens.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Okay,” Wymack said. He also looked tired, the creases on his face showing his age, very uncharacteristic for him. “I also don't want to do this now, but we have get on top of schedule as fast as we can. We will ask you some questions, most of which you will able to answer with shaking your head or nodding. Do you understand?”

Nathaniel nodded.

“Great,” Wymack said, signing Allison to go on and read his rights.

They started by asking him “easy” questions like his name, parents name and whether or not he has been on the run with his mother (soft nods to all of them), but it came to a pause with a commotion on the other side of the door. Allison moved to check outside but Wymack stopped her to keep going on. After a few minutes the door knocked, and this time getting a permission, Allison opened the door to reveal Kevin Day. He took in a deep breath before he stepped in, and did his best to keep his composure.

“Hello,” he said, his eyes trying hard not to slide over Nathaniel. “I will be accompanying my client.”

“Okay,” Allison said. “Let’s start over. Is your name Nathaniel Abram Wesninski?”

They went over the same questions again, and skipped the ones Kevin pointed out to be unnecessary or that didn't have an emergency. It was done in twenty minutes, Wymack and Allison leaving him and Kevin alone.

Neither of them muttered a word until silence was thicker than Nathaniel to bear. He opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but it was shut close by two arms wrapping him. Nathaniel was too shocked to feel any discomfort over Kevin Day’s tight embrace. Kevin’s shoulders were going up and down as he felt the hospital cloak getting wet where Kevin’s head was buried. Also feeling his eyes tearing up, he let Kevin sob until he no longer needed it.

He let go and wiped his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry- I-”

Nathaniel shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, I had to see that it was you, Nathaniel, I promised you that I would protect-”

“We were just children, Kevin. We didn't know how world worked yet, not completely,” Nathaniel said. He was completely pushing away the pain that pulled on his cheek, no pain was comparable with the one they shared over memories then. “When my mother took me and ran, I left everything behind. I can’t describe how I felt when I saw you extending your hand with no recognition, but it was freeing in a way. You were the proof that I could be Neil Josten for once and for all. I guess it was nothing more than a dream.”

Kevin sniffed. “I see that you kept your middle name.”

“Yeah,” Nathaniel smiled. “It was the only part of me that my mother didn't hate. I felt like I owed it to her to keep after she died.”

Kevin sighed and looked down on his hands. “Nathaniel, we will need to face Ravens.”

Blood dried from his face. “When?”

“Tomorrow,” Kevin said and quickly added, “don't worry about the details itself, I will deal with everything, you’ll just need to be there for me to represent. But we need you to decide on something.” Neil nodded him to go on, and he continued. “Tomorrow, we will ask you the first question again. You need to decide on how you answer that.”

“What- what do mean?”

“We already made the necessary arrangements. Neil Abram Josten is only a signature away from becoming real.”

He was about to faint.

Breath stuck in his throat, his eyes open wide, having a hard time believing the words Kevin stated.

_ Neil Abram Josten. _

Kevin left the room, but it wasn't left empty for long.

Andrew pulled a chair to the bedside, watching him and his bandages. His fingers slid over the white cloth on the closest arm. He was ever so careful when he passed to the face, gently picking on it and freezing when he winced.

“These are some big ouches,” he muttered, hand in Nathaniel’s hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Keep your apologies,” Andrew said. “I don't need it.”

“How is everyone?”

“Trying to understand why their friend was abducted and said a stranger’s name like his own.”

“I thought… I don’t even know what I thought. I just-”

The shards of his heart were cutting his insides as tears piled up, risked at falling down anytime. He cleared his throat, but it still felt coarse enough to file down his words significantly. What was he thinking?

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, fully aware of the glare on him. “The two weeks I had with you was the most amazing time of my life, I’m grateful for everyone I met. However, you put your trust in me but I betrayed it,” his breath shook as he exhaled. “Nathaniel was supposed to stay dead.”

“Then keep him so.”

Nathaniel looked up.

“We invited Neil at our home and I want him to stay,” Andrew said. “Leave Nathaniel in the past.”

He smiled and the tears finally started rolling down his face. Andrew was extending an arm to him, and Neil let himself be lift up.

\--

The day passed in a foggy haze.

He was overwhelmed with visitors in just an hour, both the foxes and the housefolk crowding up the room in turns, Andrew as the only person that didn't change among the faces. They brought him new clothes and toiletries among their thankfulness of him being safe. Neil was touched that they were concerned over him, the care they showed immeasurably precious that he often had to keep himself from choking.

He was discharged the next morning, Abby repeating the medication as well as creams he’ll need to utilize for the next month. Kevin was also there to take him to the meeting with Ravens, Andrew reluctantly letting him Neil go with him - something he doubled in hesitating when Kevin saw a resident he knew and spent minutes talking to. Neil felt something more than admiration between the two, but let it be when Kevin exhaled after Jeremy and pointed him towards the car.

The moment they reached the station Neil signed the document Kevin handed out to him. His smile was faintly disheartened while he examined the paper Neil signed, but the shadow of sorrow was replaced soon with radiant happiness he had for Neil. Ravens’ representatives didn't make them wait either by being over an hour early to the meeting. Neil couldn't follow the exact legal details that went on during the meeting but he couldn't miss Kevin squeezing his knee with excitement or relaxing of Renee’s shoulders when Jenkins passed him a paper, even if he wanted.

“And this is for?” he asked.

“Non-disclosure agreement,” she said. “For the sake of our client as well as yours.”

“So a ‘shut-up’ settlement.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “You can look at it that way.”

Although Neil knew it was disgusting, he also knew who Moriyamas were as well as Kevin did, and he was never happier to sell his soul to a corporation.

\--

Andrew strolled into his room with a glass and Neil’s medicine.

“You were supposed to take this after breakfast,” sounding annoyed. “I guess some things never change.”

“You were the one that asked it to not change.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Nicky and Eric left a week ago, wishing everyone safety and getting promises to skype at least once a week. He had hugged Neil crushingly before they left, and asked him to take care of his cousins. He didn’t understand why he would ask  _ him _ for that than anyone but he nodded as he smiled at him.

Neil smirked as he took the pills Andrew handed, and slid aside on the bed to give him space to sit. Andrew questioningly looked at him and the cream bottle on his hand, and gently removed the bands on his cheeks when Neil gave him a slow nod. He placed them on the nightstand and lifted his chin to get a better look at him. 

For the last two weeks, their routine was the same with the only difference being the lost cast that Abby removed two days before.

However, this time, Andrew’s hand on Neil’s chin didn't move away, and his eyes weren’t on Neil’s wounds. His lips dried with every second he spent looking there, breathing and losing it once again when Andrew’s eyes met his.

“It was still my turn,” he whispered.

“Then ask.”

“There is too many,” he softly shook his head. “Where will I start from?”

“Maybe you’ll get more than you asked for,” Neil said, his hand inching towards Andrew’s face. “Maybe you’ll still have many questions. I’ll be here to answer all of them.”

His fingers curled around the blond hair when Andrew rested his head on his palm. The distance closed up until they became only a single breath apart, the air that’s hesitantly pushed through open mouths becoming one between. Andrew whispered a question to the cocktail, and Neil’s answer embodied itself with the world splitting and becoming one with the embrace of two mouths.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it came to an end.  
> i cant even believe this is actually happening.
> 
> i want to thank all of you who have been through this with me.  
> i mentioned on the first chapter that "Restless" was the first fanfic i've ever written, that it was going to be a wild ride for me.  
> it was, honestly, and although it is far from perfect (oh god, not _at all _), this story will have a special place for me.  
>  another miserable fact: this also is the first multichapter work that this person here was able to complete. i didnt even think i had the capacity.  
> wow, im such a fucking loser.__
> 
> _anyways_
> 
> thank you again for commenting, liking, and reading this piece of crap.  
> if you can, it'll be huge for me to read your reviews and criticisms.
> 
> tschüss, everyone  
> hope to see you again


End file.
